onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whitey Bay
One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 166, Whitey Bay's birthday is given| epithet = |}}| jva = Yuka Shioyama| }} Whitey Bay is a New World pirate captain known as the "Ice Witch". She is one of the many pirates who allied with Whitebeard and journeyed to Marineford to rescue Portgas D. Ace. Appearance Whitey Bay has long, flowing hair, full lips and always a confident expression on her face. She sports a short striped dress closed by laces that have flower-shaped buttons, with loose sleeves, and a scarf. She also wears a polka-dotted bandanna, and over it a light blue and purple pirate hat with her Jolly Roger in the center, a skull with a snow flake design. She also sports a cape, hanging from her back. Personality Having only appeared on a small number of occasions, there is little of her personality that can be ascertained as of late, aside from a confident stance and a somewhat laid-back demeanor. Abilities and Powers Whitey Bay is a pirate who has managed to make herself an infamous reputation in the New World and to ally herself with Whitebeard. In the anime, she is seen wielding a sword. Pirate Ship Whitey Bay's pirate ship is an . It made its debut in Chapter 556 and Episode 465. The icebreaker has steel-plated hulls instead of wood which most other ships are made of in the series by far. Also in place of a figurehead, the ship has a snow crystal insignia on the front. On board of the ship, is the cabin which also snow crystals painted on the walls, and has cannons mounted on top. There are masts and sails with the front sail having the crew's Jolly Roger painted on it. The icebreaker has steel-plated hulls in lieu of the standard wooden ones, and as such, boasts a higher offense and defense. Its main purpose is to break through ice-covered waters, including the sea of ice created by Admiral Aokiji. This made her ship the only one of the entire Whitebeard Pirates and allies capable of continuing moving, while the rest were trapped by the ice. Additionally, her ship broke through a section of Marineford's wall.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 556, Whitey Bay's ship breaks through the ice created by Aokiji. In a stroke of luck, Monkey D. Luffy and his Impel Down escapee comrades had their ship crashed down into the route created by her ship, thus saving them from suffering the impact of crashing into the hard ice. History Marineford Arc Upon learning that Ace was going to be executed, Whitey Bay and her crew joined forces with several other pirates and Whitebeard's crew to rescue Ace. Arriving at Marineford, as the war with the Marines began, the pirate alliance found their ships frozen at sea by Aokiji. This setback however didn't stop Whitey Bay and her crew. Due to their ship being an icebreaker, they simply broke through the ice. As they sailed, they created another opening in the Marine's formations for which Whitebeard and his allies could progress through aside the opening created by Little Oars Jr. earlier.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553, Aokiji freezes the Marineford bay, trapping Whitebeard and his allies' ships As the battle raged on and events unfolded, Whitey Bay and the other pirates were instructed to stop attacking Marineford straightforwardly. Whitebeard noticed something going with the Marines and thus instructed Bay and the rest to instead attack the base from the sides.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, Whitey Bay and the rest of Whitebeard's allies are instructed to change their tactics against Marineford. She was never seen for the remainder of the war. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war coming to a close, she along with the rest of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc She, along with the rest of the crew attended Whitebeard and Ace's funeral at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai References Site Navigation de:Whitey Bay Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters